Yugioh GY Season 1
by hand65
Summary: AU storyA new generation of student begin their year at DA.With old threats gone new ones arrive. When new romance rises will it get in the way of the student as they protect themselves from the seemly biggest threat yet! Wanna join the fight.DISCONTIUNED
1. Get your duel on! Enter Adam!

**_Yugioh GY!_**

_Full Summary:_ A new generation of student begin their year at DA as old ones leave. With old threats gone new ones arrive. With new romance rising will it get in the way as the student of DA protect them from the seemly biggest threat yet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything of it! I own my OC, Adam, and the plot of this story!**

**Hey everyone! Please check out my new poll! Here is the new question:**

**Should I accept OCs in this Yugioh Story?**

**Go to my profile and vote in the poll or say your answer in your review! Yes or No!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Duel!" Two voices called. A large scored screen flashed on before two pictures of individual teens showed beside '4000'.<p>

"Welcome students of Duel academy! New and old, old and...new! We welcome you to the start of the first official battle of the school year!" An announcers voice echoed around the battle area. "Our two lucky duelist are no other than the mighty dragon tamer himself, Adam Fudo versus the beautiful spirit lover, Luna Ruka!"

The main arena was more packed than usual. So packed that some students had to stand at the railings other than sitting. The only colors in the seat in the stands were red, yellow and blue. The stands were infested with blue color jackets when there were a little less yellows and about on a dozen or so reds.

In the center of the arena stood two pupils of these amazingly large arena and students of the famous academy. One of the individuals wore a red and white jacket known as a first year slifer red jacket. He also wore a pair of silky look grey pants and a grey tee shirt underneath his mandatory jacket. He also wore a pair of red, white and black sneakers. He had long and messy jet black hair and a slightly serious face on his slightly tanned face. On his right arm he wore a bladed risked known as a duel disk. It was white but had a yellow orb in the middle that was surrounded by red.

On the opposing side was a young beautiful female that look about the same age as the boy, fourteen. She had long turquoise hair that was put into two front ponytails. She wore a white but mostly blue sleeveless jacket. She also wore a white miniskirt and blue and white sneakers. She had amazing turquoise eyes that matched her hair and went well with her pale white skin. She wore a duel disk very similar to the one the boy was wear expect instead of red hers was blue.

"Alright, I'll start! I draw!" Luna said before pulling a card from her deck inside the duel disk. The noise in the arena had become slightly more quieter. Her glance slowly shifted to the card that she drew before she placed it with the four in her left hand, now making it five.

"I'll star by summoning Fairy dragon to the field in the defense mode." she said, placing a card side ways in one of the slots on her bladed disk. Suddenly a green worm tailed little dragon appeared before her before it became blue because if the defense position.

**Fairy Dragon: LV 4 [Dragon] Attribute: Wind ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200  
><strong>  
>"Then I'll end my turn by playing two face downs." she said before inserting two cards face down in card slots. the card appeared as a hologram in front o her feet but then faded away.<p>

"Alright my turn. I draw!" He said before drawing a card from his deck and placing it with the rest if his cards. The boy examined his cards carefully, his eyes scanning each and every one of them. Suddenly he took one from the few. "I summon, Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #1!" Adam exclaimed playing a card straight on his blade before a hologram of a blue dragon appeared before him on the platform.

**Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #1: LV 4 [Dragon] Attribute: Wind ATK/1400 DEF/ 1200**

"Now my Guardian Dragon! Attack her Fairy Dragon!" Adam exclaimed, pointing towards the small dragon the opposing field. The blue dragon flew at amazing hologram speed before slashing through the smaller with ease. Nothing happened for a while before suddenly the dragon bursted into glowing pieces of paper.

She braced herself, using her duel disk as a shield as the piece of her previous monster flee by her. 'Luckily she was in defense mode so I don't lose any life points. But still this will be a long duel.' She thought mindlessly.

Twenty minutes later...

"And the win is Adam Fudo! The young rookie was able to barely pull this duel off when Luna suddenly pulled a deluxe chain reaction with a large amount of her trap cards but the rookie managed to pull through!" The announcers voice echoed through the arena, speaking over the small cheers and collision of hands and claps.

Up in a private counsellor box for teachers and counselors to watch important duels and such two important individual men talked about serious matters about the young teens. Or at least I think their both men...

"It is quite rare for a rookie slifer slacker to have beaten one of our highest level students." A feminine man said. He's sense of style was indescribable. "Luna Ruka scored 90% on her written quiz while that slacker score nothing mire than 20%" The counsellor known as Dr. Crowler protested as he flipped trough a pile of papers.

"20% you say doctor?" An almost completely bold man asked from his large leather chair that Crowler stood only feet away from. The head counsellor received a firm nod from his assistant counsellor. "That young boy almost reminds me of the young Jaden Yuki!" Counsellor Sheppard said, looking down at the young teen that was now waving to a few people in the stands. Sheppard look towards the scoreboard.

"Mr. Fudo has only lost 1000 life points! how can that be! What did he receive in his physical test?" Head counsellor asked.

Crowler quickly scurried through the pile of student files. "Uhh...he got 100% win while Luna Ruka received 90%." Crowler replied.

"Interesting. Who was Adam's opponent?" Sheppard asked.

Crowler quickly sweat dropped before slouching his straight position. "Uhh...he duelled me...sir..." Crowler replied, ashamed of his actions.

"Just as Mr. Yuki had..." The bold man said slowly.

_Outside…._

"Hey Luna, Leo wait up!" Adam Fudo exclaimed as he ran towards the turquoise hair twins. Luna was walking with a boy that seemed be her brother, Leo. He wore the same jacket as Adam but instead of red and white it was yellow and white. He also wore the same grey pants and his shoes were yellow, white and black. His turquoise hair was made into a ponytail. He had the same tone of skin and color of eyes as his sister.

When Luna had noticed the intensive attractive boy running towards her she immediately ran as casually as nearly possible. She was probably running towards the Obelisk blue girl's dorm. A few seconds after Adam had arrived to where she was standing in the near future.

"Where'd your sister go?" The raven boy asked his new friends. They had met yesterday on the dock after they exited the boats. "She was here a second ago, I swear."

"I don't know, she was here…and now she's not!" Leo replied. "She seems to do that whenever you're around…" Leo explained.

"So does every other girl at this academy in their first year…" A voice came behind the walking pair. It was a pretty short girl and according to her Obelisk red uniform she was second year. Depending on your year the colors of your uniform shift to tell the beginners from the pros. The girls' uniform was more white than blue. But in the end it was just a sleeveless jacket and a white miniskirt. Her hair was long and reached her mid back it was dark blue and her skin was slightly tanned. Instead of the usual sneakers she wore knee high boots and tight knee high black socks.

"Blair Flannigan? No way, you're like a totally awesome duelist!" Leo exclaimed joyfully. "I heard you were friends with Jaden Yuki, he was almost undefeated at this school!"

Blair walked by Leo unnoticed as the teen seemed to over joy to even stay focused on one area. She walked up to Adam, he carried a confused face on. She examined him carefully but not like checking him out just…examining.

"So your rookie that I heard about, Adam Fudo" The bluenette said. Adam was quite surprised that she knew his name. She quickly noticed his slightly shocked face. "Don't be surprised, your name got around campus almost as quickly as Jaden's did. You beat Crowler in your exam test, most of the second, third and fourth year students were there watching."

"So what if I beat the doc? A wins a win and I took it almost too easily" Adam replied. "What did you mean by 'So does every other girl at this academy'?" Adam asked, confused and not proud of it.

"Word in all the girl dorms is that you're the cutest around and that statement seems to be very much valid." Blair replied, examine his body, it was more like a check out this time. A beat red blush came upon the boy's face. "There's still something I gotta ask you about the duel two days ago." She said.

_Flashback…_

**Crowler: 1000**

**Adam: 1000**

Dr. Crowler had his Ancient Gear golem on his field in attack mode and one card face down.

**Ancient Gear golem: LV 8 [Machine/ Effect] Attribute: Earth ATK/3000 DEF/3000**

Adam had his Armed Dragon LV 5 and his Elemt Dragon and one monster face down in defense mode on the field with one face down.

**Armed Dragon LV5: LV5 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Wind ATK/2400 DEF/1700**

**Element Dragon: LV4 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/1500 DEF/1200**

**Face down card:….**

"There's no way to escape the mighty wrath of my Ancient Gear Golem!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed evilly. "You may have been able to destroy the other two of them but at the cost of you White Horned Dragon!" Crowler called.

"Enough smack talk, my move, I draw!" Adam said, drawing a card from his deck. His eyes glanced over to the card in his right hand before a slight smirk came across his face. "And the last of this duel…" He said quietly before returning the card with the rest in his opposite hand.

"I'll start my sacrificing my Armed Dragon LV5 , my face down monster and my Element Dragon" Adam said before the three monster cards shattered into gold pieces.

"Giving up so soon, Fudo?" Crowler asked mischievously.

"Not quite, Crowler" Adam retorted. "I sacrificed those three to summon! My Light and Darkness Dragon!" Adam exclaimed, slamming the card in the middle slot of his duel disk. A few seconds later a large half white, half black dragon appear on the field.

**Light and darkness Dragon: LV 8 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/2800 DEF/2400**

"I must say that the dragon you managed to somehow summon is extremely rare but is still no match for my Gear Golem!" Crowler explained.

"I know, that's why my turn isn't over. The face down monster I sacrificed was no other than my Stardust phantom!" Adam exclaimed.

**Stardust Phantom: LV 1 [Spell caster/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/0 DEF/0**

"And according to his special affect I can bring Stardust Dragon back to the field from the graveyard in defense mode!" Adam exclaimed before a white mystical dragon appeared on the field. "Welcome back, Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon: LV 8 [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] attribute: Wind ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

"That piece of garbage your brother, Yusei, had given you is still no match for my Gear golem!" Crowler called.

"And that's exactly why my turn isn't over yet! I play the Spell card, Silent Doom! Thanks to this I can take one monster card from my graveyard and place it on the field in face-up defense position." Adam played the card in his duel disk. "So I summon the one and only, White-Horned Dragon!" Adam exclaimed before playing the card on the field.

**White-Horned Dragon: LV 6 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Dark ATK/2200 DEF/1400**

"So you have three of your strongest Dragons, big deal you shall still fall to your knees!" Crowler called, impatiently. "Now please finish your pathetic turn!"

"Well since you said please I will activate White-Horned Dragon's special effect. I can select up to five spell cards from your graveyard and remove them from play. For every spell card that is removed from play his ATK points rise by 300 points." Adam explained before Crowler took five spell cards from his graveyard and removed them to his pocket.

White-Horned Dragon's ATK points rose from 2200 to 3700!

"I still have one more thing to do and I wouldn't get too worked up for your next turn because there won't be one!" Adam exclaimed. "I activate my trap card, Nordic Relic Brisingamen. This trap allows one of my monster's ATK points to equal the original of one of your monster. I chose the ATK points of you Gear Golem!" Adam exclaimed, the purple card rose from its face down position.

"What?" Crowler cried unexpectedly.

"Now the ATK points of my Light and Darkness Dragon are 3000" Adam exclaimed as the ATK points of the bat/angle dragon rose. "And that's not all. I activate the spell, Dragon Treasure. This allows me to equip it to one Dragon-type monster on my side of the field and it's ATK and DEF points will rise by 300 points" Adam explained. "I will now attach it to my Light and Darkness Dragon!" Adam exclaimed as his Dragon's ATK points rose to 3300.

'He will run into my trap, no doubt. Then there will be a clear direct attack my next turn.' Crowler thought mischievously. The crowd started getting chatty, talking about the final duel and all.

"Now my Light and Darkness Dragon! Attack his Ancient Gear Golem! Light and Darkness Blast!" Adam exclaimed before the white and black dragon shot a white and black beam toward the stone Golem.

"Not as fast as you think! I activate the trap card, Radiant Mirror Force!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed before his only facedown card rose. "This trap card can only be activated when you have three attack position monster on your field, which you do. It negates your attack and destroys all the monsters on your field!" Crowler said.

"Urgh…" Adam said quietly. 'I can't let my Dragon get destroyed so easily! Oh yeah!' Adam exclaimed in his thoughts. "I now play the trap from my hand, Dust Tornado. This trap let's me destroy one Trap or Spell on your side of the field!"

"B-but you can't do that! It's against the rules!" Crowler protested, sweat running down the side of his face.

"I can if I have three dragons on my field!" Adam retorted.

"Ugh…No!" Crowler groaned as he observed his strongest monster crash and burn before him.

**Crowler: 700**

**Adam:1000**

"Now I attack you directly with my Stardust Dragon!" Adam exclaimed, pointing at Crowler. "Stardust Dragon attack him directly with Shooting Sonic!" Adam exclaimed.

The rest was all a blur for Crowler before he found himself on the ground. He lifted his head weakly to see the score board.

**Crowler: 0**

**Adam: 1000**

**Adam Fudo is the winner!**

_Flashback end…_

"Can I see the three dragons?" Blair asked. Adam dug his hand into his pocket before pulling out three cards. It was the three dragons that he used in the battle two days ago. Blair examined the dragons in awe. "So why did you pull out you White-Horned Dragon when you didn't even need him in the end?" She asked, by now Leo had come behind her and was observing the dragons from over her shoulder.

"Well I expected Crowler to be better than that so I pulled out some back up" Adam replied with a smile.

"Wow, you must be a hard core duellist to own and control Dragons like these. People in this place would pay good money just to see the cards in person." Blair explained. "So if you destroyed Crowler why are you in slifer red?" She asked.

Adam dug his hand into his pocket after quickly returning the three cards to his pocket. He pulled out a folded piece of paper before unfolding it and showed her. It was a test with a lot of red ink on it. At the top right corner there was a large'0%'.

"So you failed the written exam?" Blair asked before she received a firm nod from Adam. "So the only reason you're here is because…"

"He beat Crowler!" Leo exclaimed, joining the conversation. Adam and Blair quickly sweat dropped. "That's the reason, right?"

"Yeah…well I'll see you around you guys." Blair said before heading the same way down the forest that Luna took, probably to the girl's obelisk dorm.

"So anyways, how do you like your first day at DA?" Adam asked politely. "Mine was awesome by the way! First battle, first win!"

"It was pretty good, didn't get to battle yet, though" Leo replied. "You were really lucky to have battle in the first official battle today with my sis." Leo explained.

"Yeah, even she was more of a challenge than Crowler. She destroyed my White-Horned Dragon." Adam replied.

"Yeah she did but you still somehow summoned you Armed Dragon LV10 which totally kick ass!" Leo exclaimed.

_Flashback…_

**Adam: 2500**

**Luna: 1000**

Adam had Armed Dragon LV7 and his White-Horned Dragon on the field. Luna had her Ancient Fairy Dragon and her Regulus on the field. All the monster on the field are presently in ATK mode.

**Adam: **

**Armed Dragon LV7: LV7 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Wind ATK/2800 DEF/1000**

**White-horned Dragon: LV6 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Dark ATK/2200 DEF/1400**

**Luna: **

**Ancient Fairy Dragon: LV7 [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/2100 DEF/3000**

**Regulus: LV4 [Beast/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

"My turn! I draw!" Luna exclaimed before drawing one card from her deck. She glanced at it shortly before adding it to the rest of the cards in her opposite hand. "Alright, first I play the spell card, Lighting Vortex!" She said before a green hologram card appeared on the field.

"Lighting Vortex?" Adam asked.

"Yes. By discard one card from my hand, which will be my Spirit Burner, I can destroy the entire group monster on your side of the field!" Luna explained before placing one card in her graveyard.

A large yellow vortex suddenly appear and with a blink of an eyes cut through and destroyed both dragons on Adam's field.

"I end my turn with one face down" Luna said before playing one card face down.

'Oh yeah, I forgot that I played Swords Of Revealing Light. But it's the last turn for it to be activated!" Adam exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Alright my move! I draw!" Adam said, snatching a card from his deck quickly. 'Alright! Silent Doom!' Adam thought joyfully before adding it to the three other cards in his hand. 'Now I have three reviving spell cards! Monster Reborn, The shallow Grave and Silent Doom!' He continued in his head.

"First I activate the spell card, Silent Doom!" Adam exclaimed before the hologram card appear before him. "This lets me go in my graveyard and bring back one more to the field in face-up defense position" Adam explained before his Armed Dragon LV7 appear before him. A few seconds later it got down on one knee and became blue to show it was in defense position.

"Then I sacrifice him and my Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #2 from my hand to summon! Armed Dragon LV 10!" Adam exclaimed loudly! He slipped the cards into the graveyard before his large LV10 dragon appeared before him.

**Armed Dragon LV10: LV 10 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute: Wind ATK/3000 DEF/2000**

"Maybe I won't need the rest of the reveiving spell cards after all!" Adam told himself quietly. "I activate Armed Dragon LV 10's special effect. By discarding one card from my hand I can all face-up monster on your side of the field!" Adam explained before placing one card in his graveyard slot.

"That's one really handy effect he has there!" Students were saying from the stands. "Yeah but with a hard monster to summon!" They said loudly.

Suddenly both Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon busted into gold piece from Luna's side of the field.

"Usually my monster brought back with Silent Doom can't attack when it is first summoned but by playing Shield and Sword on my monster instead of yours I can switch him to the opposite position, attack. Now, Armed Dragon LV10, attack Luna's life points directly!" Adam exclaimed quickly before the large dragon prepared to attack.

"Not so fast! I play the spell card, D.D Boarderline! This Spell card negates all our battle phases until it's destroyed!" Luna explained before a large wall separated our fields.

"Well then I play the spell card, De-spell!" I exclaimed before the card floated before me. "Like its name the card cancels any spell I want!" Adam explained before the large blue wall between their field shattered, clearing the way for Armed Dragon to attack.

"Now that our path is finally clear! Armed Dragon LV10 attack Luna's life points directly! Armed Destroyer!" Adam exclaimed before the Armed Dragon let loose a terribly large metal black from its jaw.

Luna's Life points dropped to zero as quick as the blast shot at her.

**Luna: 0**

**Adam: 2000**

_Flashback End…._

"It's awesome have you as a friend here at DA" Leo said as they arrive at the entrance of the Slifer red dorm. "We should duel sometime!" Leo gave him a wink and a thumps up.

"Yeah, and when we do I'll hit you full force with my dragons!" Adam exclaimed.

"Get your duel on!" Adam exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cheesylaime catch line! -_- I couldn't think of anything so that's what I'll use for now! Hope you liked it! As always please review! I'd like to hear what you have to say! And vote please in my polls!

Get your duel on! :P

Until next time!


	2. OC format!

Read First:

Hey everyone! The votes are in! And I guess that this will be an OC story. I was actually hoping for an OC story but I didn't vote just to keep it even. I really need some new students and stuff to help out in the year and I guess that my wish came true! Below is the usual OC format. This is a new story with new reviewer so I'll let you know with a brief explanation. You basically fill out as much as you need in the columns. If you need and help, advice or have any question please don't hesitate to confront me! Please remember that you have as long as you need to fill it up but the next chapters is already at about 1000 words so about a quarter finished. Thanks and hope that you send in an OC! Remember that if you have any friends either out there or on and they like yugioh just let them know that I'm accepting OCs and to check out my story! Thanks!

OC format**: Send in as a review! If sent in a Private Message it will not be allowed and sent back!**

Name: (First and Last)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Age: (Most likely fourteen but you might want to speak with me if you want to be older!)

Dorm: (Slifer, Ra, Obelisk)

Deck: (OC decks ARE allowed but only one to three cards can be OC. Most likely the most powerful monsters. **The way this will work is that before a chapter I will PM those who their OC will be duelling. If they do not answer I will replace their OC with someone else. IF they DO reply they will tell me what cards they will be using. They will LIST them, not tell me whatever card does, that's my job!**

OC cards: (One to three monster. ATK points no more than 4000 and same with DEF points. Here is the format:

**(Monster name): LV(1-10) [Maximum one Synchro monster if there is an effect please explain it briefly if possible.] Attribute: (Any) ATK/ (No more than 4000) DEF/ (No more than 4000)**

Personality: (Anything you want from cool to nice to kind)

Clothes: (Everyone will be wearing the uniform of their dorm. Please make sure that it's the first year jacket and such. You can describe it and made to the uniform as much as you want! Just make sure it's the one that you see on google images or yugioh wikia.)

Appeals: (Hair, face, skin, height, eyes and more!)

History: (Family, siblings, past and stuff like that!)

Love interest: (You can just wait until you see other OCs that sign up to let me know this one! Everyone in the story do NOT have a pairing at the moment but new characters of mine are coming in next chapter so you may want to hold your fire but I think they are only girls! **Spoiler:** The only pairing that I know of right now is Luna X Adam(OC)!

Actions around lover: (This is a new one that I came up with! It's what your OC does to get noticed by their love interest. Also what they feel like and what not. I'll let you guys decide!

Role: (This is just to see the role you want your OC to be towards the main character, my OC: Best friend, enemy, friend, Dorm mate, Classmate. Almost anything you, make something up if you want like duel partner or something like that, be creative!)

So that's it! If I missed anything please let me know and I will fix/change it! Remember to tell people about my story, I'm always looking for new reviewers! Anyways thanks and please take your time with you OC!

Get your duel on! ;)


	3. New friends, New enemies!

Chapter 2: New friends, New enemies! Enter Luke, Ronald and Sylvia!

Here is the next chapter! I hope all of you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writtin it! Please review if you want the next chapter in as fast as this one came in! And if you haven't already submit your OCs!

I don't own Yugioh!

Ronald and sylvia- Gundam

ADam- Hand65

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"And the winner of the last battle in class is... None other than Luke Atlas!" Mr. Crowler announced. "All you people who won your matches today will battle during next class while the rest of you losers will be doing push-ups." Crowler explained as the students of that certain boy's battle class walked towards the change room.<p>

Suddenly Head counsellor Sheppard walked into the battle arena/gym. By now him and Crowler were the only ones left in the large room.

"So how are the boys in this class?" Sheppard asked.

"Well all the matches won were by Obelisk blue student expect for two. One ra yellow and surprisingly one Slifer red." Crowler replied with his cracking voice. "That young Leo Ruka is quite a talented duelist once he whips out his most power card, Power Tool Dragon. The slifer red was just as you had previously predicted, Adam Fudo. He won his two matches without pulling out either of the three powerful dragon you said he would pull out." Crowler read from his notes and papers.

"Ah, as I predicted. I'm still confused. You said he didn't use his three most powerful dragons?" Sheppard cleared the statement as Crowler gave him a quick firm nod. "Well now we know that powerful monsters or not he is still a powerful duelist."

"Yes but a slacker is a slacker and I say that he's pull some strings from behind the scenes." Crowler explained. "I'll keep an eye on him. If he defeats Luke in tomorrow's class than I know 100% that he is in fact cheating!" Crowler explained.

"Yes yes whatever you said doctor! Just remember Jaden, he was an amazing Slifer duelist. He was number one from the day he stepped on the DA campus." The head counsellor explained. "It was also my genius idea to make a three way split class to record his overall duel strength." Sheppard called before walk out through one of many openings.

"Mark my word Fudo! I WILL catch you Slifer red handed!" Crowler exclaimed into the echoing arena before walking out one of the exits himself.

Change room...

"So what's the deal with that kid?" Adam Fudo asked as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

"You mean Luke Atlas? He's a first year here but probably the best first year student as well. He's Obelisk blue and he's got girls all around him. He's probably the monster popular first year kid ever!" Leo exclaimed as he pulled in his jacket as well. They both looked over at the blond hair boy at subject from across the change room.

The boy had light blond hair like Jack Atlas. It was also the same hair style/form. He had bright purple eyes like Jack's. He wore the usual first year Obelisk blue jacket with grey pants and blue and white hi-top skate shoes. His pale skin made him look like a mini replica of Jack Atlas.

"So I'm guessing by his last name that he's Jack Atlas' little brother or something" Adam said before Leo replied with a nod. "What's his best card?"

"Just like you he got his big brother's card" Leo explained. "So his best card his Red Dragon Archfiend!" Leo replied.

"So how do you know so much about popular people at DA?" Adam asked. They were now at the mirror gelling their hair. He had the same hair style as Yusei but without the yellow. It still took a lot of gel like Luke's and Jack's.

"I did a lot of research on people like them. You gotta know the popular kids that are at the top of the food chain!" Leo exclaimed.

"Maybe if you did more research on your cards and battle strategies you could be at the top of every other chain." Adam said, they were now walking outside.

"I've been trying to get him to do that since we started duelling" A voice came from behind them. It was Luna, Leo sister. "Hi, I'm Luna. I didn't really introduce myself properly yesterday before our duel." She said, blushing slightly for some reason.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name's Adam Fudo." Adam introduced, extending his hand for a shake. Luna was quite surprised at his friendliness but still quickly accepted the firm hand. Anyone could notice the blush from earlier growing redder.

"So, your Yusei's little brother?" Luna asked just to be certain.

"Yeah, you could probably tell because of the last name, eh?" Adam guessed.

"Well yeah and the hair." She replied before glanced up at his hair and chuckled. Her blush grey larger and bright before she extended her hand to move a strand of his smooth raven hair that was out of place.

"So do you know anything about this Luke Atlas figure?" Adam asked her. Luna blush seemed to have lighten slightly. Adam wasn't fond of that, seeing that she looked cuter with a blush.

"He's top duelist in first year. He uses a deck with no certain type or attribute to it. He's a jerks and he just seems to tick other guys off." Luna started.

She was about to continue before she was interrupted. "And he's also seemingly unstoppable in a duel." A familiar voice came from above. It was Blair. She suddenly just down from a tree that was towering above them.

"What are you doing here, Blair?" Leo asked. "Should you be out doing something second year-ey?" He asked curiously.

"Nah, I thought I'd just hang with my new friends" Blair replied. "Ten I heard you guys talking bout guys and do I have something for you guys. Check it out!" She said, revealing a piece of paper from her jacket pocket.  
>It was a list full of names and numbers beside them.<p>

Top ten hottest guys of the week

1. Adam Fudo  
>2. Luke Atlas<br>3. Samuel Truesdale

the other seven names weren't familiar to any of the four.

"So what's your point?" Adam asked. "The only list I wanna be at the top of is the 'top ten duelist of DA' list." Adam said, they had now arrived in the main center of the campus, kinda like downtown or something. He quickly pointed his finger at the hologram chat. Many students were around the hologram fountain but he was pointing at what they were all looking at. The leader board.

The top three duelist in the school were listed up there. The three face on the leaderboard were unknown to them but the first place name wasn't. 'Samuel Truesdale'.

"Samuel Truesdale…" Leo almost trailed as he glanced at the name. There was an unfamiliar self-photo next to every name.

"Yeah, he's the number one duellist at the academy and so far undefeated as well.. Ever since Jaden left that is. It runs in their family name." Blair explained. "The same thing with one of his brothers, Zane Truesdale, he as first place…well that was until Jaden came along."

"Watch, in a few days I'll be up there with Sam right below!" Leo explained, firing an arm up in excitement. "And my first step will be defeating you!" He exclaimed, directing a firm finger at Adam. He had his hands in his pocket as his eyes travelled from the hologram board to glance on Leo.

"You're on! I'll be seeing you in duel class!" Adam replied with a smirk.

"Yeah! That is when I defeat Luke Atlas!" Leo exclaimed a little too loud. The small crowd of students started to gasp and soon after start to move around to make a narrow path. After a while the familiar blond hair Obelisk blue boy came walking down the aisle.

"I hear you think you can beat me" Luke said in his English accent like Jack had as he made it to the small group of four.

"Well word gets around fast doesn't it?" Leo replied. "That's a by the way, Blondie!"

Luke's eyes widen suddenly at the wicked insult. He took one violent step closer to the group. "Listen here, turquoise! NOONE CALLS ME …BLONDIE!" Luke exclaimed, taking a few more violent steps towards Leo. The blond hair boy winded his fist back for a punch before Leo could react he quickly mindlessly braced him for impact. A few seconds past but nothing came. A gasp from the fairly larger crowed came before he shuttered his eyes open. Luke was struggling to release his fist but something was restraining him…or someone.

Luke looked behind him to see a blue haired boy. He had long, wild spikey blue hair and wide blue eyes. He had pail white skin and wore a senior year Obelisk blue jacket and grey pants. The senior jacket floated up at the back in a form of a wave.

"Samuel Truesdale..." Luke trailed off, releasing the strength from his arm. "W-w-w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I was just passing by to check the leader boards but then I saw the commotion and decided to check out what was happening. And I guess that was a good idea." Sam dropped his grip on Luke's wrist. "You alright, kid?" The blue haired boy asked, gesturing towards Leo.

"Y-yeah…thanks" Leo replied, returning to his regular stance. "You Samuel Truesdale!"

"Yeah but you can just call me Sam, Samuel seems a little too formal for me" Sam replied, scratching the back of his head before receiving a quick nod from Leo. Some of the less popular students were taking notes about Sam. "So what did you do to get Luke so worked up?" He asked, looking at Leo then quickly at Luke.

"I kind of sort of in a way challenged him to a duel" Leo explained, embarrassed.

"Well that would be something interest to see" Sam started, getting a few perks from other students especially from Luke. "So how bout it, Luke?"

"You can't be serious! I refuse to battle some idiot like him!" Luke exclaimed.

"What? Are you scared, Luke?" Blair joined the conviction. "You gotta admit, Leo isn't the worst duellist around!" Blair said again, looking around at the…uh… lower classed students.

"Scared? Scared? Of course I'm not scare! I'll take you on right now!" Luke retorted madly. "Be at the Battle dome in ten!" He exclaimed before storming off through the path of students he walk through a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"So what's your strategy for when you duel Luke, Leo?" Luna asked her brother. "You must have one by now, the duel starts in two minutes!"<p>

"Well the first thing I wanna do is to test his strength with some weak cards and then once there…I'll think of something!" Leo said rubbing the back of his head as Luna sweat dropped. They were in the changing room. Girls usually weren't allowed in the boys change room but Crowler made an exception since they were siblings.

Suddenly the sound of the door to the change room swung open. Only a few short seconds later Adam walked around the corner. He looked at the two turquoise hair sibling half serious, half happy. "Luke's ready. I'd watch out, he's planning to end it fast with his Red Dragon Archfiend." Adam said as he walked up to the siblings.

"Well I'm planning to end even faster with my Power tool Dragon!" Leo exclaimed, raising the Synchro monster's card in the air. "And my Morphtronics of course!"

"That might just work but just in case take this" Adam said, handing him a face down card. Leo looked at the card carefully and soon after accepted it without speech.

* * *

><p>The crowd that was at the argument early was now the crowd at this duel and more. Word gets around the campus quickly. The crowd was mostly Obelisk blue student; they probably just came to see Luke crush yet another student at his game. There weren't as many Ra yellows but there were a lot more than there were Slifer red because there was only one Slifer red in the stands, Adam.<p>

"Man, they let anyone get into Obelisk these days!" Blair exclaimed. Adam looked at her, almost a glare. "Well anyone that can get more than 1% on a test that is." She continued safety. Adam then returned to his glance at the hologram platform at the center of the dome. There were many playing fields but there was the main one that they were playing on that is a lot bigger than the regular ones around it. There were only two doors less entrances that were located behind the two duellist on the main field.

Suddenly the chattering stopped just at the same moment as Leo and Luke stepped into their Duellist Squares on the two sides of battle field. Instantly they started glaring at each other before pulling up their yellow and blue duel disks.

"Duel!" They said at the same together before the half blades shot out of the side of their disks soon after the extension for the other half shot out as well.

"Duelling you will bring my family name to shame" Luke exclaimed as they both started to draw their first few cards. "Unless I destroy you and your cards!"

Luke's last words seemed to strike Leo in the heart but shrugged it off. "I'll go first. I draw!" He said before draw. He looked over his card carefully before deciding his first move.

"So how are Leo's chance?" Adam asked as he arrived in the stands with Luna and Blair. There was a slight blush on Luna's face as Adam took a seat beside her, between her and Blair.

"Well this is Luke were talking about. He can be nice and sweet or dangerous and dreadful!" Blair explained, making sweet and scary action as she spoke. "But in the end Leo's chances are slim." She finished before sitting back down as she noticed she was attracting attention by her actions. It's not like Adam wasn't creating enough attention as it is with the girls seated around them.

"Well I still believe in my brother all the way!" Luna exclaimed before making a powerful gesture.

"So the turquoise hair boy is your brother?" An unfamiliar voice came from above the threesome. They all looked up to see a boy around their age in the seats just behind them, seated next to a girl. He had long black hair that was tied neatly into a fury looking ponytail. He had strange yet attracting eyes that were a mix of electric blue and bear brown. He wore the usual first year Obelisk blue uniform; a white but mostly blue long sleeve jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. And as well the grey pants that passed his ankles and cover the high part of his blue and black shoes.

The girl next to him was also part of Obelisk blue. She had straight long shiny golden blond hair that reached just above her mid back. She had attractive big bright light purple eyes. Her slim and curve figure matched the one of a super model perfectly. She looked English, from the UK maybe. She wore the usual first year girl Obelisk blue uniform; a sleeveless blue but mostly white jacket with a white miniskirt and blue and black sneakers. She had a slightly serious face as she turned her glance from the duel field to Luna. When her eyes met Luna's a slight blush and a glimpse of jealousy came across her face. Was she jealous that the boy was talking to Luna?

"Yes" Luna replied slightly surprised that a stranger was talking to her. But then again this is an academy so everyone's your friend.

"Oh yeah I forgot, my name's Ronald, Ronald Aoi" He introduced. "And this is—" He as cut off by the girl next to him.

"I think I can introduce myself, Ronald" She glared slightly at the boy. "My name's Sylvia Destiny. Nice to meet you guys" She said more sweetly this time, gesturing to the three friends.

When she spoke Adam could have sworn he saw some kind of knight figure appear at her side. It was some kind of ghost or spirit of some kind. He rubbed his eyes violently before his gaze turned to the boy. Surpringly he saw the same thing but a different figure. It was a ghost of a familiar short figure. It was clear that the short figure was a some kind of sorcerer because of the weird hat and staff. The one at the side of girl was a knight of some kind. "They have the power too…" Adam said quietly so that only he could hear it. Before he could examine them any longer they vanished into nothing.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Luna and these are my friend, Adam and Blair. Down there is my annoying twin brother" She said, gesturing to the two friends before they waved with a smile and a 'hi'. She made a disguised gesture when she said Leo's name.

The five hadn't noticed that the duel started ten minutes ago. They only noticed when the horrible sound of the ding when someone's life points reach 0. When the five of them look around they saw Leo on his knee with his head hung low.

"He lost already?" Sylvia asked, the crowd had already start talking and rumouring about the match that had just come to a finish.

"I can't believe we missed the duel!" Adam exclaimed at the top of his lungs. "Luke might just be as good as people tell me he is." By now all the cards and monster's holograms were vanish but for some reason the Red Dragon Archfiend was diminishing! "Wait a second! Something's up, why isn't his dragon going like all the other cards!" Adam asked as he rose from his seat.

"Your right! It must be a Duel Spirit! It's coming to life somehow!" Ronald called. "He's gonna kill the kid!"

"Duel spirit?" Blair asked. "I don't see anything!" She said, placing her hand over her eyes to block the extreme light from the stadium celling.

Suddenly a white a blue blur came out of nowhere. It stopped at where Leo was kneeling. Soon after it jumped up back and Leo was gone. The blue landed in the stands where the group of five was sitting. When it wasn't moving too fast you could see the blue hair figure, Sam.

"Sam?" Blair asked, justifying seeing if it was actually the blue hair duellist.

"Yours truly" Sam gave a cliché wink as he laid Leo in the seat next to his sister. He then turn to Luke who as still in a shocked state at what had just happened. A few short seconds later Luke quickly turned to face Sam. "What are you doing Luke?" Sam asked. Adam could have sworn he saw Luke's eyes flash a bright red, something he had never seen before.

"Stay out of this Sam!" Luke cried from below. "Let me take the kid out!"

"Only my friend call me Sam!" Sam replied in a yell. The lower class duellist (nerds) started to take more notes about Sam.

"Don't make me come up there!" Luke cried back. The arena was quiet for a slight moment. Sam stood there, at the top of one of the comfortable seat in the stands. He slowly crossed his arms as a slight taunt to bring it on.

Something inside Luke click before he suddenly started to charge towards the nearest set of stair to storm his way up towards the number one duellist. Sam reacted with amazing reflects as he dug his hand into the back pocket of his pants. He pulled out a Duels Monster card. He winded it over his shoulder, folding his arm as much until it hurt. Without warning he launched it at amazing aim and according to where he hit it with amazing aim as well. The card nailed the blond hair boy directly in the square middle of his forehead. His purple eyes widened as he froze in place with his left leg extending to the next step. A few long seconds of silence passed before the Obelisk blue boy fell from the very few steps up the stairs he took. Without struggle he fell to the bottom like a boneless chicken. When he reached the bass of the stairs he landed hard on his face.

"That is probably going to hurt…" Ronald comment, break the odd silence.

* * *

><p>"So I guess were friends now, right?" Ronald said, extending his hand for a shake.<p>

"Yeah" Adam replied, gladly accepting the hand. With that one hand shake he brought a long all the feelings of his present friends.

"Sorry bout' your lose, Leo" Ronald said before receiving a quick nod from Leo.

"I'll get him next time!" Leo exclaimed, giving him a thumps up and a quick wink.

"But what I really want is for me and Adam to duel!" Ronald said, setting his sight back on Adam.

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed happily. "And when we do…You better Get Your Duel On!" Adam exclaimed in a very cheesy was before they all cheered.

* * *

><p>"That group is surely something." Luke said quietly from the infirmary window. "But it's not over until I defeat Fudo!" He sat in an infirmary bed with plain white sheet. His bed was at the window side. He wore a bandage on the spot right in the center of his fore head where the card at stroke him.<p>

"Don't worry, Fudo, when we duel I'll sure get my duel on!" Luke said a little louder before laughing slightly.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who review and submitted OCs! Most of the reviews really helped him to write this chapter as fast as I did! I'm still accepting OCs so I hope some new people will come and submit them soon! Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you haven't already then please submit an OC!<p>

**By the way! I'm really sorry that I kinda skipped the battle a little! The little thing that Adam gave Leo will be revealled in the next chapter in a flashback or something! but I promise that there will be more FULL duels in the up coming chapters! And most likely in the next one!**

Thanks and until next time!

Hand65


	4. New treat, Pale Dragon Appears!

Hey all you fanfiction readers! I'm back with a new chapter for Yugioh GY! This is chapter number 3 it is mostly a duel but with a few dialog comments between and in the middle! I'm sorry if the duel is kinda confusing I wrote it during seperate days so I kept forgetting where i left off! So I really hope you will all enjoy it to the point where you will leave me a review with comments and stuff! Please no flames as this is my first Yugioh fanfic. I am also accepting ideas for this story and other for the near future! So if you have any ideas for other stories of any anime or if there is something you want to happen in this story then please let me know!

Please enjoy and I'm am always looking for ideas for other stories so get your thinking caps on and start thinking and reading!

Please reviwe and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New treat, Pale Dragon! Adam v.s Leo!<p>

The sun rose over the large volcano to shine hot light on the Academy of Duel. It has been a day since Leo's embarrassing loss against the great and powerful yet dangerous Luke Atlas. Luke was in the infirmary for some reason Sam hit him in a very slight pressure point deep inside his skull, remove any movement in his body for a few long hours. He was in the infirmary overnight but is ready to rage on in the Duel class this morning. As for Adam he had his own little dorm all to himself. There were only a very small amount of Slifer red students so most of them got their own room. Leo had to share his room with lone guy that is almost never there. Luna and Sylvia somehow appeared to have matched as roommates and now good friends. As for Donald he got his own dorm somehow and the same with Blair.

"Alright class we shall now witness a duel between the two last survivors, Adam Fudo and Leo Ruka." Crowler explained. "Somehow these two made it without being defeated once these two passed classes." Most of the class cheered for the two half hearted. Luke was ready to compete but because The head counsellor heard of what he did in the battle dome yesterday he had been banned from duelling for a whole twenty four hours.

"Alright you two you may begin the duel!" Crowler instructed as he walked over towards the stands where the rest of the students were sitting. Puke sat alone at the very top like an outcast, lost in his deep thoughts.

"There is only one small advantage about being banned" He said to himself quietly so no one else could hear him. "I can observe Adam and see his monster and strategy." He finished before slowly crossing his arms over his chest and then crossed his right leg over his left one.

Adam and Leo walked to the center of the main battle field of the practice dome. They had their red and blue duel disk attached to their wrist according to their dorm color.

"Let's give it our all Adam" Leo told his best friend. Leo waited for a response but never got one. He looked into Adam's pitch black eyes and somehow they seemed to have spoken to him. "Oh and don't worry I got my duel on!" Leo exclaimed, raising his duel disk. Adam nodded firmly as I that was what he was trying to tell him.

"And so did I so let's both do our very best!" Adam replied. "I won't hold back like I didn't with the others, I'll go full force!" Adam said, raising his duel disk.

The two boys nodded firmly before walking back towards their rightful area on the left and right side of the duel platform field.

They seemed to swiftly swerve around on their pivot point quickly. Without any care they rose their left arms that held their duel disks before yelling "Duel!" The half blades shot out from the side of their disks before soon after the extension of the other half shot out from the half blade.

"I'll let you have the first move, Leo!" Adam told his friend as they both quickly drew their first few cards. Leo quick nodded, accepting the offer.

**Adam: 4000**

Leo: 4000

"Alright, I draw!" Leo exclaimed before draw one more card. He soon after added it with the rest of his card before he started to examine them.  
>"First I'll play Morphtronic Radion!" He exclaimed as he placed the card on his duel disk and the robotic monster appear in front of him. "Then I end my turn with one face-down!" He exclaimed, placing the card on his yellow and white duel disk.<p>

**Morphtronic Radian: LV 4 [Thunder/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 900**

"Nice move, Leo but let's see if you can stand up against my dragons! I draw!" Adam said before quickly drawing a card from his deck. He examined his cards and options after placing the card with the rest of them.

"I'll start by summoning Element Dragon!" Adam exclaimed before the hologram of the winged beast appear on the field. "Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Adam said, placing one card in the trap card slot.

"That's a sweet monster you got there!" Leo told his friend but he was too busy…talking to someone?

"Yeah, I know you can take em' Element Dragon!" Adam told his dragon. Leo could have sworn he saw the dragon nod but shrugged it off nervously.

"I draw!" He said before he drew a card with his trembling hand. He examined his cards before saying "I summon Morphtronic Datatron!" Before the orange box monster appear before him. "And now because of Radian's effect Datatron receives a good 800 ATK points boost.

**Morphtronic Datatron: LV3 [Pyro/Effect] Attribute: Fire ATK/1200 DEF/600  
><strong>  
>"Datatron's ATK points are 1200 but now because of the boost their 2000" Adam said under his breath.<p>

"Now Datatron! Attack his Element Dragon!" Leo commanded, pointing at the orange dragon.

"That was a nice combo, Leo but I won't let my Dragon slip away to the grave so easily" Adam told him before a drop of sweat started to run down the side of Leo's face.

"I play the Spell Card, Swords Of Revealing light!" Adam exclaimed as he rose the card and placed it in one of slots in his duel disk. "This spell card will protect me and my monster from receiving any damage!" Adam explained before three swords seemingly made of light shot down from the nowhere. When the swords dropped to the ground Datatron instantly pulled back.

"Urg…" Leo groaned before looking back at his cards. "I end my turn my placing one card face-down and switching Radian to defense mode!" Leo said before inserting the card in the slot and changing effect card sideways. The Morphtronic monster soon after took a new defensive position on it's card.

Adam smirked before drawing a card. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2!" Adam exclaimed before the red winged beast appear before him.

**Winged Dragon, guardian of the Fortress #2: LV 4 [Winged Beast] Attribute: Wind ATK/1200 DEF/1000**

"I won't let you down!" The red dragon told his duellist but only a few chosen people could here him.

"I know you won't, now let's get back to the duel!" Adam replied.

Leo thought he was going completely bonkers! Was Adam talking to himself or was he just going nuts? Leo quick shook his head violently to shrug it off.

"Now I sacrifice my two dragon to summon an even mightier Reptile!" Adam exclaimed before the two dragon shattered into piece.

"Reptile…?" Leo asked, confused and excited at the same time.

"I summon… Majioshaleon!" Exclaimed before placing the card in one of all empty slots on his duel disk. The hologram of the multi-colored lizard appeared on the field soon after.

**Majioshaleon: LV 5 [Reptile/Effect] Attribute: Water ATK/2000 DEF/800**

"Now I activate my trap card, Dust Tornado!" Adam exclaimed before the card flip up to relieve itself. Leo quietly groaned sadly. "Now I can chose a spell or trap card on your side off the field and destroy it! And I choose the one on the left!" Adam said, pointing at the one that Leo placed first. The card flipped, revealing itself to be 'Morphtronic Force field' it stayed like that for a few long seconds before it shattered into a hundred golden pieces.

"Now, Majioshaleon attack his Morphtronic Radian!" Adam instructed, pointing at the silver robotic monster.

"Not so fast! You triggered my trap card, Morphtransition!" Leo said happily before Adam groaned. "This card is activated when you declare an attack against one of my face-up Morphtronic monsters. It allows me to negate your attack and then which the position of the monster you tried to attack!" Leo explained before the attack stopped and Radian which into defense mode. His position changed into a blue magnet with red tips.

"I'm guessing that now it's my turn! I draw!" Leo said simply. Suddenly one of the green and white swords of light disappeared from the sky to represent that there are only two protected turns left!

'Perfect! It's the card I forgot to return to him! This will be my ticket outta here!' Leo exclaimed under his breath. 'All I gotta do is let him bring out one of his dragon then I'll explode it when it tries to attack!'

"I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!" Leo exclaimed as he placed the card on his duel disk and soon after the red and silver robotic monster appear in front of him. "And now because I switch Radian back to attack mode his special effect kicks and loads Boomboxen with a bonus total of 800 ATK!" Leo explain before Radian took back it's offensive stance.

**Morphtronic Boomboxen: LV4 [Machine/effect] Attribute: Dark ATK\1200 DEF\400  
><strong>  
>"Boomboxen had 1200 ATK points but plus the boost he's now at 2000 ATK points and can easily take out my reptile and won't have a problem with losing his Boomboxen!" Adam said to himself quietly.<p>

"Then I place one card face-down and end my turn." Leo finished before inserting his face-down card.

"My turn!" Adam exclaimed before quickly drawing a card. He examined his cards for a few short seconds. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Adam said before inserting the card in his disk then soon after it appear on the field.

Leo almost fell back at the most risked and yet simple move. The stands full of classmates were just as surprised and dumfound at the last move.

"Uhh...a-alright I guess it's my move." Leo said before draw a card and at the same time another sword vanished. "I summon Morphtronic Sligen!" Leo exclaimed before placing the card in one of many open slots of his disk.

**Morphtronic Sligen: LV4 [Machine/Effect] Attribute: Wind ATK\1200 DEF\800**

"Now Radian's special effect kicks in again so Sligen's ATK points get a boost of 800 points!" Leo explained. "Now he has the same amount of ATK points as Boomboxen!" Leo calculated with his fingers. "Oh and that'll end my turn!"

'This'll be his last turn because when my next turn comes around all three swords will have been taken down and I'll be allowed to attack and destroy his monsters and life points!" Leo thought loudly in his head.

"Alright, my turn!" Adam said before Doing the usual card draw. "I summon Lord of D. to the field in defense mode!" Adam said before the cloak Dragon lord appeared before him.  
><strong><br>Lord of D.: LV4 [Spell caster/effect] Attribute: Dark ATK\1200 DEF\1100**

'I can't attack! The trap card he has on the field will ruin my plan!' He exclaimed under his breath.

"That'll end my turn!" Adam said with a slight unnoticeable smirk.

"Alright but don't except to get another turn after this because I'm ending this right here and right now!" Leo told him as he drew a card from his deck. Suddenly the last sword disappeared and Adam's monster became unprotected. "I summon Tunningware!" Leo yelled with a smirk before playing the card on his disk, soon after the yellow creature appeared in front of him.

**Tunningware: LV1 [Machine/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK\100 DEF\300  
><strong>  
>"First I use sacrifice my Tunningware to use Sligen's special effect!" Leo announced. "By sacrificing a Morphtronic monster from my side of the field I can destroy any card on the field and I choose...your Lord of D.!" Leo said pointing at the cloaked lord.<p>

Tunningware quickly got in Sligen's slingshot before the toad machine monster was launched in the air before making quick contact with The Lord of D. Both monsters were then destroyed.

"Now, Boomboxer, attack his little reptile with Sonic wave!" Leo exclaimed, pointing a firm finger at the multicolored lizard. Boomboxen bulled up before sending a large sonic wave towards the lizard.

"I don't think so! You triggered my trap card, Mirror Force." Adam said before the trap card flipped up to reveal itself. "This card is activated when you declare an attack on my monsters or my life points!" Adam explained. "It negates the attack completely and destroys all the monsters on your side o the field!" Adam finished with a smirk.

"Wh-what? No" Leo yelled sadly with a face full of grief. The wave was redirect and was sent course towards his own side of the field. In a few short seconds his side of the field exploded, leaving nothing, not even a face-down card. Leo's field was empty and his attack points were open for a clear attack.

"Now, Majioshaleon, attack Leo's life points directly! Multiple Leon blast!" Adam exclaimed before Majioshaleon shot a passionate multicolored blast at Leo. Leo braced himself as the colorful blast made impact with him. Leo's life points quickly dropped to by 2000, leaving 2000 life points to remain.

**Adam: 4000**

Leo: 2000

'The only reason I had to destroy his lord was because of its special effect to negate spells, traps and effects to be used against dragon monsters.' Leo told himself under his breath. He groaned silently as his life points were cut in half. 'I gotta get rid of that thing before the end of my next turn of he'll finish my life points off for good!'

"Alright, I'm guessing it's my turn!" Leo said before draw a card. "Now I activate the spell card, Morphtronic Accelerator! By taking one Morphtronic monster from my hand and placing it back in my deck I can destroy any card on your side of the field!" Leo explained before slipping one Morphtronic card back into his deck. Soon after Majioshaleon suddenly busted into golden pieces. "Then it allows me to draw one card!" He said before drawing a card.

"My turn isn't over yet! I summon Morphtronic Cameran!" Leo said before inserting the card on his duel disk. "Now to end my turn, I attack your Life point directly! Go! Flash boom!" Leo instructed. A large extremely blinding flash appear from Cameran. When the flash cleared Adam's life points had dropped to 3200.

**Morphtronic Cameran: LV2 [Machine/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK\800 DEF\600**

"Turn ended!" He said after a few seconds.

Adam said nothing before drawing a single card from his deck and into his hand. "I summon spirit Ryu!" Adam exclaimed before the blue dragon appeared in front of him. Leo was now in total hallucination! He was seeing doubles, one Ryu on the field and another at Adam's side in a more ghostly form then it already was. "Leo, you alright?" Adam asked with a concerned face before Leo nodded back.

**Spirit Ryu: LV4 [Dragon/Effect] Attribute : Wind ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

'Can he see them too?' Adam thought deep in his mind.

"Now because of Ryu's special effect I can sacrifice one Dragon type monster from my hand to give Ryu a boost of 1000 ATK and DEF points until the next turn!" Adam explained before Ryu's ATK and DEF points boosted to 1000 as he slipped one mysterious dragon card into his grave. "Now Ryu, attack Leo's Morphtronic Cameron, Spirit blast!" Adam said, point his finger at the camera monster. The dragon shot out an almost invisible blast before it soon after destroyed the Morphtronic monster. Leo's life points dropped to 800.

**Adam: 3200**

**Leo: 800**

"My turn!" Leo groaned before drawing a card and Ryu's ATK and DEF points dropped back to 1000. "I summon, Morphtronic Videon!" Leo exclaimed before placing the card on his duel disk.

**Morphtronic Videon: LV4 [Machine/Effect] Attribute: Light ATK/1000 DEF/1000**

"Then I equip Morphtronic Rusty Engine to Videon!" Leo exclaimed before a large rusty engine appear on the Morphtronic's back. "When I equip this card to a Morphtronic monster and it's destroyed in battle the total attack points of the monster is dealt to your life points!" Leo explained. "And now that something is equipped to him he gains a total of 800 ATK points until he is sent to grave!" Leo said before the ATK points of the video camera robot went up to 1800.

"Now, Morphtronic Videon, attack Spirit Ryu!" Leo exclaimed before Video floated over and pushed through Ryo like he was made of paper. Adam's life points dropped down to 2600.

**Adam: 2600**

**Leo: 800**

"My turn!" Adam groaned as he drew a card. "I play one monster face-down in defense mode!" Adam said before placing the card sideways on his duel disk. "And end my turn!"

'Another simple yet risky move, he's got no trap cards on the field to protect himself from my attacks." Leo thought deeply. "He's going easy and just playing defensive while I can summon another monster and destroy his face-down monster then attack his life points directly!' Leo realized. "Well then I'll take this chance to finish his winning streak! By playing the card he gave me early!' Leo soon after snapped out of his thoughts and drew a card silently.

"I play one monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn!" Leo exclaimed with a smirk. Adam was taken back with a shocked face but then quickly realized the familiar card.

'I know that card!' Adam exclaimed in his thoughts. 'I gotta get it off the field before my plan can begin!' Adam thought again before drawing a card.

"What are those two doing?" Crowler asked himself silently from the stands. "They're just summoning weak monsters face-down in defense mode! I excepted much more from Mr. Fudo!"

'I can't believe Leo hasn't seen Adam's plan coming! I saw from the very beginning" Luke thought from his place at the top of the stands. "That short slight moment when his light lite up I knew that he had drew Stardust Phantom. And when he sacrificed a dragon type monster to power up his Spirit Ryu I saw that the dragon he sacrificed was none other than Stardust Dragon!' Luke said before crossing his arms. "But…Leo might still have a chance at blocking this plan by accident if that face-down card is what I think it is…"

"I summon Debris Dragon!" Adam exclaimed before placing the card rapidly on his disk. "Now I attack your face-down defense mode monster!" Adam exclaimed before the card flip summoned.

"Can't believe you didn't see this coming, the face down card was Exploder Dragon, the monster you lent to me for my duel against Luke!" Leo exclaimed happily. When Debris Dragon made contact with Exploder Dragon they both blew up in the making!

**Exploder Dragon: LV4 [Dragon Effect] Attribute: Wind ATK/1000 DEF/0**

"You know Exploder Dragon's special effect, right? When he is destroyed by a monster on your side of the field that monster is destroyed as well and they are both sent to the grave!" Leo explained. "And now it's my turn!" Leo said before drawing a card.

"Now Morphtronic Videon, attack his Face-down monster!" Leo exclaimed before Videon went in for a punch much similar to the one he used to beat Spirit Ryu. Videon punch right through the card, shattering it into a million piece as it was sent to the grave.

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot down and a large white dragon appeared on the field. "Welcome back from the graveyard, Stardust Dragon!" Adam exclaimed.

**Stardust Dragon: LV8 [Dragon/Synchro/Effect] Attribute : Wind ATK/2500 DEF/2000**

"B-but how?" Leo asked with a confused face.

"The monster that you just destroyed was none other than Stardust Phantom!" Adam explained before Leo gasped stupidly. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack his Morphtronic Videon, Shooting Sonic!" Adam exclaimed before Stardust Dragon shot a large amount of rapid air from its jaws. But before the attack to reach its target a large pure white thunder bolt shot from the sky and destroyed the attack and stopping it right in its tracks! The large bolt created a large whole in the ceiling of the dome. A few long awkward and silent seconds passed a large vibrant dragon started to descend from the hole. The dragon obviously wasn't a hologram as it chipped large chucks of to the ceiling to fit through. The dragon could be seen from all around campus. Student were stopping everything they were doing to observe the strange dragon.

"No way…it's him…" Ronald said quiet as he watched the dragon descend from the dark cloud it must have created. He quickly looked at Sylvia, she quickly nodded as she looked back before Ronald started a full out sprit with Sylvia close behind.

When the Dragon descended it landed on it powerful pure white rear legs. It looked at the powerful Synchro monster before opening it's jaw. A few short seconds later with our warning it shot a large powerful pure blast. The blast shot right through Stardust Dragon, destroying it but the blast continued towards Adam. Adam braced himself using his duel disk and his other arm but the blast was more real than fake. It hit him but continued to crashed through the dome wall but stopped there to not hurt anyone outside.

When the white power had finally stopped Adam fell to one knee before his life points dropped to 0.

**Adam: 0**

**Leo: 800**

Without a second of thought the Pail white Dragon mindlessly took off through the whole in ceiling.

Suddenly the Obelisk blue boy, Ronald came sprinting into the room. He rushed over to Adam, knowing right away where he was. He quickly kneelt down next to the suffering duellist before he started to examine his wounds. When he came to his wrist he noticed a series of white lines to create what looked like a dragon's head.

"He's scared as well!" Ronald exclaimed towards Sylvia who was already speaking with Leo who was untouched by the dragon.

"Leo's clean!" Sylvia replied.

"Am I clean?" A voice came from the stands. It was Jack. His sleeve to his Obelisk blue jacket was rolled up to reveal his scared wrist. His scar was a pair of thin pail white wings.

Sylvia and Ronald looked up at the blond hair boy before Ronald exclaimed "Get Adam to the infirmary, I'll deal with Jack…

* * *

><p>So I hope you all enjoyed that chapter hopefully it wasn't too confusing for you all! I know there is alot to explain in the story so a lot of shit is still a mystery. All there are a lot of OCs to introduce so they can join the fun! I forgot to mention that this chapter would have been out a couple days ago but i was raelly busy and too lazy but atleast you got it sooner than most writter would update it!<p>

So remember that if you would like a story about anything in any anime please PM the idea and the plot and crap if you have an idea and are too lazy to write it..

I hope you all enjoy so until next time!

Hand65


End file.
